


A woman in the army?

by Freaky_Artist



Category: Fury (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaky_Artist/pseuds/Freaky_Artist
Summary: You lost your last platoon thanks to a german tiger the only ones who survived where you and your sarge. You where placed with a new tank platoon as their sniper but they didn't tell you which one.You have posed as a man to get into the army and fight much to your families objections.But will you be able to keep the secret from your new platoon or will they kick you out? Will they learn that you do sometimes cry when it gets to much despite your reputation ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first FURY fic I really enjoyed the movie also I cried at the end. i don't know if i will be able to get all of my ideas into one story so comment and tell me if you want me to make it a series.Hope you enjoy

'Fuck, you mother fucking cunt!'you exclaimed. 'whats the matter Shadow?'Brock your sergeant asked exasperated. There was a thump from inside the tank when you hit the wall of it 'We have an oil leak, the assistant drivers gun is jammed bad,and the fuckin engine is screwed not even I can fix it we need to take her to whats-his-face to get it fixed ' you replied it was bit muffled since you where in the tank and Brock was outside having a smoke.'well butter my ass and call me a biscuit, you just admitted you can't fix RISE!'Brock exclaimed sarcastically.You huffed and smiled to yourself, you and Brock had gotten close over the year that you spent together , he knew you where a girl hell your entire tank knew but they kept it on the low.They said that Rise needed something of a woman touch.Usually the sergeant was the strong one, the one to keep the platoon together but not with you guys.No ,you where the anchor for every one since you where an empath it made it easy for people to get along with you and talk to you but it also had its down side ,like when you have to kill from close range.Its easier for you to kill from afar since you can't sense the emotions the the Nazi are feeling. You snapped out of your thoughts when you herd whispering outside.

"sarge you there?' you called out to Brock. No answer you decided to see if he abandoned you to the silent in the tank. while manoeuvring your way out of the tank Brock face appeared in the hatch.'Shadow come outta there quick i gotta tell ya something your sarge said with a trace of sadness in his voice. you frowned and proceeded to climd through the hatch.You stood up top of the tank and said, 'All ears dad' ('dad' is his war name ).Brock sighed 'Im sorry Shadow ... Conor is gone so is Vander-Arend,Conner,Barns and Coulson.The higher ups what you to transfer tanks, and because of my age they have relieved me of duty' he said sadly and looked you in the eyes they held sadness, anger and love. its without a doubt that you loved your platoon to bits and they loved you back you where a family, a highly dysfunctional family but still atlases you cared for each other.

You where silent for a few second when he pulled you into a hug ' Im sorry Jenna'. he only used your name when he was fuming, depressed ,extremely happy or serious.You could tell from his emotions that it was a faire amount of them all.' Its ok Dad i just gotta be careful, I'll write to you when ever I can and keep you in the loop as much as possible' you said awkwardly standing there. You didn't really like Physical contact but you could tolerate it for the sake of you family.After a few minutes Lieutenant Parker came over and you pulled your hat on to make sure it was hiding all of your hair from the prowling eyes of the camp.'Shadow... I'm sorry for doing this but orders are orders, your new sergeant is sergeant Collier, you best pack your things and go to report to him' he said you where about to walk off but he stopped you by saying ' oh and Shadow i know your a woman but don't worry i won't rat you out, your the best sniper we have and i just want to thank you for putting your life and reputation on the line for America'. You froze 'H-h-how did you f-find out?' you stutter.He just smiled and walked off leaving you dumb founded.You quickly snapped your head to your chuckling sergeant, he shrugged. You just closed your mouth and climbed into the tank to get your bag, it wasn't much you had the basics with an extra uniform, 2 bottle of African home made vodka ,your families dog dog tags and some photos of your family at home and at the war.

You jump off the tank and start to walk away but you turn to Brock when he calls you by your surname.'Slabbert, kill me some Natzi cock sukking cunts!'he said , Brock Australian accent came through .You looked at him with a shit eating grin 'I think your accent is rearing its head a little' you said with a mysterious glint in your eyes causing him to chuckle. 'Ahhh... go fuck yourself Shadow' he said shoeing you off.'Hmm, tempting but i gotta go find my new tank platoon first maybe later though'. Brock nearly doubled over in laughter. "see ya later Shadow' he said once he claimed down , you nodded and walked off to do and find this sergeant Collier.

 

It took you about 5 unites to spot Sergeant Collier ,you had to admit he was a handsome looking man even with the scars.'Sergeant Collier' you stated catching up to him, he turned around and looked at you.' Who's asking?' he said rather coldly.'I am sir, i was told by Lieutenant Parker that Im your new sniper' you replied smoothly without hesitation. on the outside you looked calm and collected but on the inside you where a nervous wreck worrying if he would find out that you where a woman and that he was gonna rat you out, but you kept it on the inside." so your Slabbert ... okay follow me ill introduce you to the guys' he said while walking away when you got to the tank. It had the name FURY painted on it in bold. You recognised it immediately, they where in Africa fighting germans they where corners by Germans and you where sent to help them with your first platoon you had only met one of them his name was Grady but he said you could call him Coon - Ass. You couldn't see him on the tank and you wonder where he was. 'Men this is Private Slabbert -' Collier didn't get to finish as he was cut off by coon ass.'Shadow! Which down here i thought you where in Africa!' he claimed as he hoped his head outa the main hatch.'Nah you American came to help us fight germans in Africa so i thought id help you fight them in Germany' you shrugged "Top you know that sniper i told you about the one that saved your asses in Africa... this is him' Grady said nodding in your direction. collier looked you up and down with a smirk on his face. ' no he's to small the recoil would knock him on his ass, he'd be lucky if he even came close to a kraught' he said rather coldly.

Just as you where about to open your mouth Latent peterson and sergeant Brock stood either side of you. ' war daddy its true she's the best sniper in Africa, She can snipe you in tank 100 yard out ' lieutenant peterson said when another man who was humming a religious  
s song piped in ' wait a unite ... she ?' he asked. you elbowed Peterson i the stomach making him realise what he just said . Collier stepped forward and yanked your cap off making you duck and quickly pull your jacket over your head . Peterson took the hat from Collier and quick gave it back to you to cover your hair. Now you where scared , where they gonna rat you out?. coon ass jumped out and walked up to you ' wait your a woman ?' he asked astounded. " umm... surprise?' you said awkwardly, 'Please don't rat me out i enjoy it here in the army ' you quickly added on and looked towards Collier you could see a smirk on his face he knew. Don't worry i won't but i won't treat you differently to the others your gonna do your job properly or ill kick you out, understand?' he said ' Yes sir' you said without hesitation he nodded and took your bag from you and put it on the tank . 'What your real name ?' he asked looking at you. 'Jenna Slabbert , sir' she said.He nodded 'Whats your War name?' a Mexican asked.Before you could answer Brock answered for you ' She has lots.Shadow,Winter,Hunter,Demon,Assassin,Ruthless,Desert,Wolf,Smily,Scar,Death,Hawk Lady J or War' They all looked at you shocked you shrugged ' Well I'm Boyd or bible,he's Gordo,he's norman or machine ' bible said nodding to each person.'well ten best we get going we got new orders' Collier said. you told Brock to be safe and to write to her before she left.


End file.
